1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to that field of technology pertaining to devices for covering an electrical wall outlet receptacle and more specifically, to a combination of a detachably mounted face plate secured to a wall and over an electrical receptacle and a generally rectangular shaped box like cover, having one open end, detachably connected to the face plate by means of flanges formed on the top and bottom edges of the box like cover, on the exterior thereof, mating with upper and lower cavities formed between the face plate and an upstanding flange or raised border which is provided on all four sides of the face plate. Disposed on the longer or vertical sides of the box like cover, on the exterior thereof and extending along a substantial portion of its length are flanges which slide over the vertical sides of the upstanding flange or border of the face plate when the two members are coupled together. This will provide further locking between the two members and will also prevent the insertion of a metal object, such as the blade of a screw driver, between the two members and making contact with the prongs of an electrical plug.
One or more openings are provided in the box like cover through which one or more electrical cords pass when an electrical appliance is plugged into the electrical outlet and the cover is in place and mating with the face plate.
Narrow slits are formed at the four corners of the box like cover to lend flexibility thereto when inserting and disengaging the cover from the face plate.
In a second embodiment of the invention only one flange receiving cavity is formed between the flange or border of the face plate and the face plate itself for mating with a flange formed on either the top or bottom edge of the box like cover, on the exterior thereof. In this embodiment slots are formed through the two vertical sides of the cover for engagement with tabs formed on the vertical sides of the raised border or flange of the face plate. With the flange of the box like cover engaging the cavity of the face plate, and the cover received over the face plate and inside the border engaging the slots formed through the two vertical sides of the cover the face plate and cover are in locking engagement.
Electrical wall outlets present several significant dangers to children and adults alike. Electrical cords tend to become worn or frayed where they enter an electrical plug; an electrical plug may become partially disengaged from an outlet thereby exposing the prongs of the plug; or, if no appliance is plugged into the electrical outlet, there is the danger of someone, especially a child, inserting a metal object into the outlet and receiving a shock.
Therefore, a need exists for a safety device which prevents against these dangers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In applicant's co-pending application the examiner has cited the following references as examples of other devices which provide protection against the inherent dangers of electrical wall outlets; H. J. Gregg U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,606; Heverly U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,932; Peckham U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,612; and, Riceman U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,640.
The H. J. Gregg U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,606, requires a plurality of "ears" attached to the face plate with two of such "ears" having inwardly turned edges to form hook portions which cooperate with lips or beads on the two longitudinal edges of a hood portion of the device.
The Heverly U.S. Pat. No., 4,603,932, comprises three basic elements; a cover plate, a frame, and a cover box rather than the two basic elements of the instant invention. In addition, the middle element, the frame, must have a cross rib which mates with cutouts formed in the side faces of the third member which is the cover box. Still further, the middle element, the frame, has a plurality of cutouts which mate with tabs formed on the cover box. Thus, it is readily apparent that the instant invention has fewer parts and is of simpler construction. The instant invention essentially eliminates the frame member.
The Peckham U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,612 discloses a face plate having a trio of notches formed in its two longitudinal edges for receiving a series of "full size" tabs formed on one sidewall of an enclosure housing and a pair of smaller tapered alignment tabs formed on a second sidewall of such enclosure housing. In addition this second sidewall has one main full size tab. This series of different tabs and alignment slots is more complicated than the arrangement shown by the instant invention.
The Riceman U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,640 has a cover which is hinged to the receiving or face plate and a plurality of locking projections and locking hooks for engaging receiving holes formed through a raised flange formed with and extending outwardly of the face plate for securing the cover to the face plate. The cover of the instant invention is not hingedly connected to the face plate nor are there holes formed through a raised flange of the face plate of the instant invention.